Sailormoon Y
by siany
Summary: Gotta believe in the heart of the tiara! Ga! what a stupid name. anyway, Mamoru is killed and Usagi is left heartbroken, and Yugi finds himself in a different dimention and what is this new evil? Sailormoon-Yugioh crossover. UY pairing
1. 1

* * *

(Well this is my first fanfic!!! I've read so many and finally I have one of my own!! Anyway please excuse the mixing of Japanese and English versions because I've only seen the English of both of these and I like the jap names and words better so yeah...ENJOY! AND R'n'R oh and if anyone finds something majorly wrong then please tell me okies now you may read)  
  
Usagi stared into nothingness, not hearing her teacher's ramblings or anything else. Slowly she closed her eyes.  
  
_"Mamo-chan..." she held him in her arms and he smiled weakly "Usako...I'm sorry...I love you...U-sa..." his face relaxed and his head dropped to the side. Mamoru's body formed into small balls of light and she watched them go silently crying.  
_  
"Tsukino-san! You are not in kindergarten anymore and this is certainly not nap time!"  
  
Usagi looked up at her teacher but she didn't care that he was yelling at her and just relaxed back into her stupor.  
  
Her teacher rolled his eyes and made a mental note to hold her back after class for a detention.

* * *

Yami narrowed his eyes at his opponent "Make your move Omi! I tire of this Sharaid."  
  
Omi looked up from his hand smirking far more then he should have been as Yami was far more advanced a player and was in the lead by 2000 life points.  
  
Omi laughed and slipped a card out of his hand showing it to Yami.  
  
His opponent had challenged Yugi to a duel after bragging and insulting him. This was a matter of pride to Yami and so far he was unimpressed.  
  
Omi had light blue hair that was tied into a pony tail by a piece of material with his fringe stuck up all over the place covering his narrow silver eyes. He was built strong and his skin was tanned.  
  
The card was one Yami and Yugi had never seen before.  
  
"What the...?" muttered Yami as he scanned the magic card.  
  
"This little card is called 'Eternal'." Omi answered "It allows my to send all my opponents cards no matter where they are to another dimension permanently dispelling them from the game. Giving me an automatic win."  
  
Both spirit and host gasped at the powerful magic card.  
  
_This has got to be an illegal card!_shouted Yugi on the inside  
  
_I agree with you Yugi, but there isn't anything we can do about it. This isn't an official duel!  
_  
_But its unfair, he's cheating..._  
  
They where snapped out of their discussion by Omi "Say goodbye to your cards Yugi, and say goodbye to this Dimension yourself."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he felt something jolt him upwards and waves of shadow magic wash over him.

* * *

Usagi smiled as best she could at Minako "Hey Usagi-chan, ya wanna go shopping with me? I heard of this great place that just opened up." She winked "all the people who work there are cute guys around our age." Usagi shook her head "I can't Mina-chan, Detention for sleeping in class again."  
  
Mina looked at her with mixed emotions then nodded, she didn't want to do anything to upset Usagi at the moment so she went with Makoto.  
  
Usagi went back to their classroom to sit out her detention and found herself slipping out of consciousness again.  
  
_The woman smirked as she held Mamoru's star seed and heart crystal, one in each hand. Her gold eyes shone with amusement. Waist length red hair floated around her as she stared cruelly at Sailormoon. "Give them back!" sobbed the girl as she desperately made a grab for his starseed. "Please...don't hurt them..."  
_  
Her teacher sighed "Alright Tsukino-san, you may go now since you seem to be unable to stay awake anyway."  
  
Usagi walked almost blindly, her feet mechanically taking her home since her mind was broken. "This is my fault Mamo-chan....If only I was strong enough to protect you..."  
  
Just then something sharp hit her between her eyes and she blinked taking a few steps back. "Hu...?" she picked up the object from the ground and examined it. The intricate picture on the front of what had turned out to be a card was labeled 'Dark Magician'. It looked to be a collectable playing card from a game, but she had never seen any game like this before.  
  
She rounded a corner and stopped staring.

* * *

Yugi sat up rubbing his head "Ow..." Looking around he gasped "I've never been here before."

_Yugi I'm not sensing anything that I did a few seconds ago_  
  
"What?!" Yugi stood up in a second "He couldn't have really sent us to another dimension could he?!" Yugi couldn't keep the fear out of his voice and Yami didn't respond "Yami?!"  
  
_That is quite possible..._  
  
Yugi sat down on a wooden box. He was in an ally of sorts with boxes everywhere making it obvious that it was the back of some shop. "What are we going to do now...if we really are in another dimension..."  
  
_We should try and find someone to help us_Yami put in. He didn't want to just sit here in this ally where they could be so easily attacked. No sooner had he thought this something fell over not too far away.  
  
Yugi jumped to his feet again and back away from the shadow that was beginning to emerge on the wall. It looked sort of like a man-eater bug but more human-like. Yugi's deck of duel monster cards lay around where he had woken up and he quickly began collecting them before the monster got to him.  
  
The monster showed itself just as Yugi picked up his last card. It spotted him and Yugi took a few steps backwards tripping over a box. A crystal on the man-eater bug look-a-like's forehead glowed and it began after the boy. Yugi scrambled up and away, skidding around the corner into another of the back streets. The bug always stayed close behind no matter how many turns he did.  
  
Yugi, let me take over!the millenium puzzle flashed and Yami skidded to a halt finally on a street with houses lining it. He tried to banish the monster but his powers had no effect and he was forced to back away as the monster advance slowly on him.

* * *

Usagi checked that no-one was watching and transformed "Moon Eternal, Make Up" Eternal Sailormoon stepped back to face the monster attacking the boy.

* * *

Yami gasped as a girl appeared at the corner of the street. She wore a leotard-type outfit with a three layered mini skirt and a sailor collar held by a bow that looked like wings. Wings apparently sprouted from her back but they might have just been part of her outfit. Her long silvery gold hair was up in a distinct style and a crescent moon shone on her forehead above beautiful silvery blue eyes. She looked like an angle but there was a sadness to her. She spoke.

* * *

"Don't even think about harming him nega-sleeze! I am Sailormoon and in the name of the moon" she did her arm thingy like always, but all this was just as mechanical as walking "I will punish you!" Getting out her wand she prepared her attack "Silver moon crystal power kiss"the pink light energy shot at the monster and it turned to dust.

* * *

Sailormoon began forwards as Yugi took over again. She smiled at him and asked, "are you alright?" Yugi nodded dumbstruck. The strange worrier looked relieved then walked away.

_Yugi! Stop her she might be able to help us!_  
  
Yugi shook his head to clear it then shouted, "Wait!"  
  
She stopped turning to face him as he caught up with her "hmm?" now that he was up closer to her he could see the sadness in her eyes clearer. It didn't suit her at all, she looked like she was usually bubbly and bright.  
  
"I..Ano..."  
  
_Yugi! What are you waiting for?!_  
  
"Please Miss Sailormoon I'm kinda in trouble." He rubbed the back of his head. This girl was even shorter then he was even if he had grown a few inches to stand at 5'1" at seventeen years of age. She was about 4'11" and had to look up at him which was extremely rare for him and somewhere it gave him a boost of courage to continue. "This might sound weird but I'm not from this dimension."  
  
Sailormoon tilted her head to the side "well that is strange, but its not as bad as some of the things that I've seen."

Yugi saw the pain on her face obviously at a memory and he felt a pang of sympathy for her even though he didn't know what made her so sad. "Can you help me?"  
  
She nodded and smiled again "I'll take you to my friend and you can tell her about it...ok. if you're lucky she'll do a fire reading for you."

* * *

Sailormoon lead the boy the fastest way she knew from there to Rei's temple. The only other thing she could ask him without it sounding forced was his name.  
  
"I'm Yugi." He said politely. He sounded so innocent.  
  
She dropped him off at Rei's muttering quickly to her about helping without giving anything about them away then moved off de-transforming and going home quickly fearing she would burst into tears.

* * *

It took Yugi an hour to explain his story to Rei the priestess and at the end she nodded "ok, so you say that someone used a card to send you into our dimension, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"And Eternalsailormoon saved your hide from that Youma just then, and brought you here right?" Yugi nodded again.  
  
His new friend grew slightly bolder "And who is Yami?"  
  
"He's the spirit of my millenium puzzle... we two...ano... Sort of share the same body. We can switch and meld our minds to shift control of my body."  
  
It was Rei's turn to nod again and she closed her eyes in thought. "You can stay here tonight, tomorrow I'll call the others and see if they can help with your dilemma."  
  
Yugi remembered what Sailormoon had said "Sailormoon said something about a fire reading." Rei rolled her eyes "That girl never keeps anything private!" she said indignantly "Well since you told me all this I suppose I can read the fire for you, we will need to know more about you anyway." She moved to the door and opened it then looked back over her shoulder "Chad will be here in a sec to show you to a room and give you something to wear to bed."

* * *

Usagi stared at a picture of Mamoru and her. They looked so happy. Tears streamed down her cheeks 'why wont the fighting stop Mamo-chan....' she asked the picture 'why did you have to go...'  
  
Slowly she fell asleep once more.  
  
_Oni assumed an expression of mock concern "What like this?" Time seemed to slow down for the warrior of the moon. Oni's pale hands closed around the precious artifacts and they shattered spraying shards. The woman dropped what remained in her hands to join the rest of their former whole selves and Eternalsailormoon dropped to her knees, eyes wide. "No...."_  
  
"no...." whispered Usagi then remember where she was.

* * *

Yugi lay in the bed he was given for the night talking to the spirit.  
  
_Yugi, are you sure we can trust these people like this...?_asked Yami  
  
"If Sailormoon says I can then I think I can...there's something about her..."  
  
_Hmm, I did pick up a certain pureness coming from her.  
_  
"What do you think was the matter with Eternal Sailormoon? She looked so sad..."  
  
_I don't know...and I don't think that it would be a good idea to ask either...at last not until you know her better..._  
  
"You think that we're going to be here a long time, don't you?"  
  
Yami's silence answered the question.


	2. 2

"Is Usagi-chan coming?" inquired Makoto spreading the muffins she had made out on a plate.  
  
Rei sighed "I told her about it...but I don't think she'll come... she looked pretty out of it yesterday after she dropped Yu-"Yugi came in and looked at Rei waiting for her to say more but she didn't.  
  
Minako and Makoto both got stars in their eyes.  
  
"Wow... He's dreamy..." Mina whispered.  
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend..." muttered Makoto worse off then Mina was. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Ami spoke up interrupting Mina and Mako's ogling of Yugi. "Hello, you must be Yugi-san." she smiled brightly "I'm Ami and this is Makoto and Minako."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." He blushed, as he was not used to being the only guy in a room full of girls.

_You want me to take over?  
_  
'Yami!' Yugi blushed more and just as Yami was about to comment on it the door slid open. Usagi stepped into the all too familiar room and it went quite.  
  
Yugi stared at the newest girl to enter. She looked familiar somehow like he had met her before. "Ohaio minna-chan..." her soft voice was sad "sorry I'm late..."  
  
For once Rei didn't scold her for it 'am I that pitterful?' she asked herself in her mind but she smiled weakly at the bright ones she received. She saw Yugi again and bowed to him "Ohaio Yugi-san...Rei-Chan told me your story..."  
  
Yugi bowed back, somehow she commanded allot of respect from him and he didn't know why. He couldn't help but think how pretty she was as he sat across from Usagi. Her gold hair and silvery blue eyes. Still a sense of de'ja'vu twigged in his mind as he looked into those sad eyes.  
  
He didn't notice the girls discussing what to do with him. It had turned out that Rei had already done a fire reading getting no response. Ami scanned his puzzle but the data she collected was too much for her computer and it blew up in her face making everyone laugh except Usagi and bring Yugi back to reality. Now the conversation moved to where he would stay. He couldn't stay at the temple Rei was expecting people already to fill the rooms and the temple needed the money. Usagi spoke up for the first time since she had arrived. "I know where he can stay..." she didn't look up at any of them though the other girls seemed to know where she would suggest already and had looks of sympathy on their faces for a second. "Mamoru's apartment...he owned it and its only been empty for a little while...as long as you don't mind being alone at night Yugi you can move in there..."  
  
The girls seemed about to argue but a black cat jumped onto the table "I think that's a very good idea Usagi-chan."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened "Did that cat just talk?!" Minako grabbed Luna with her hand over her mouth "N-no, I was just practicing my ventriloquism. I love making cats seem to talk."she impersonated Luna's voice moving her jaw up and down "Hello Yugi! Yeah Usagi-chan that's a good idea..." she trailed off laughing nervously.  
  
Yugi blinked and recomposed himself "I don't mind living alone because of Yami...but I would feel better if I had someone from this dimension with me..."  
  
Usagi took Luna from Mina and hugged her close "You can have Luna stay with you if that's any better?" she smiled and Yugi blushed "y-yeah, thanks..."  
  
Usagi stood slinging Luna over her shoulder and opening the door. "Well we should get going so Yugi-San can settle in. Can someone enroll him in our school I don't think we'll be solving this one any time soon..."

* * *

Usagi took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Holding back tears with all her might his smell hit her. This was the first time she had been here since...and she cursed herself for suggesting she take Yugi here now. Yugi taped her on the shoulder and she realized she had just been standing in the entrance.  
  
Quickly she moved inside and saw her slippers that she left here where still there. Swapping footwear she moved on towards his bedroom to clear away the pictures she knew he had in there, even if there weren't any anywhere else in his apartment he always had some in his room. Stashing them under the bed she moved back out to show Yugi around.  
  
Once he knew his way around Usagi excused herself saying that she needed some air and went out onto the balcony.  
  
_She's going out there to cry you know_ Yami stated causally.

'Yami!'  
  
_It must have something to do with the previous owner of this place._

'Yami! Stop sounding so mean. Usagi-san is going through a rough spot...damn I really wanna know what's wrong...'  
  
_Don't ask her!   
_  
'No, I want to help her and I cant till I know what's wrong.' Yugi walked up to Usagi standing beside her on the balcony. "Usagi-san?" Usagi looked at him Yami had been right. She did come out here to cry but she didn't seem to care that he saw her do so anymore. "Hmm...?" she sniffed wiping her eyes.  
  
_She's cute when she cries_  
  
'Yami!!' Yugi blushed "Ano..."  
  
_Yami laughed at his double lightly._  
  
"Call me Usagi-chan...Almost everyone else does..."  
  
Yugi nodded "What happened to make you so sad, Usagi-chan?"  
  
She bit her lip and took a breath. He didn't actually expect her to tell him. "Someone very close to me died a few months back..." What was she doing? She actually told him about Mamoru. She couldn't help herself, it just slipped. And more came "He was killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it..." she started to cry again now and she flung herself at Yugi crying into his shirt. Yugi's blush increased as she clung to him but he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
_I figured as much..._  
  
'I'd be crying too if one of my friends were killed in front of me...don't be so blunt about this Yami...' Yugi heard Usagi hiccup and he let go a little too quickly to be un-obvious that he was imbarrassed.  
  
Usagi hiccuped again and let go "I'm sorry Yugi-san..."she didn't look at him and was obviously embarrassed too. "Call me Yugi-kun..." he smiled down at her and had the urge to bring her back into the hug then shook his head to rid himself of it. What was he doing?! He couldn't think like that at the moment, he had to get home and if he made ties here it would make that harder.

* * *

The next day Makoto came to pick him up to go to school. "Ohaio Yugi-kun. We organized school for you so that we can keep an eye on you."  
  
"What already?" he didn't expect them to be so efficient. "Alright, just let me get my puzzle and I'll come." When he came back his stomach growled and he sweatdropped laughing. Makoto held up a package and gave it to him "I love to cook so I made you breakfast." Yugi excepted it gratefully. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and was famished. Luckily there was almost too much for him to eat.

* * *

Yugi sat next to Usagi in class. She just stared into nothingness not really bothering anymore. Yugi found his work easy but he couldn't concentrate either. 'Poor Usagi...'  
  
The teacher brought his ruler down on Yugi's desk and he jumped "Motou-san you are as bad as Tsukino-san!" Yugi bowed his head as he apologized and tried not to space out again.

* * *

Recess came and finally Yugi inspected his deck. Scanning the cards to find the most important one.  
  
Scanning his deck three more times he started to panic and the girls looked at him in confusion even Usagi looked up. Inwardly Yugi felt proud that he got her attention too but finding his missing card was more important at the moment. "I can't find one of my cards!"  
  
All the girls where there except Rei as she went to a different school. They all gasped. He had told them about the game.  
  
"Come home with me after school and I'll help you look for it."  
  
Ami, Mina and Makoto gasped again. Usagi was actually being social.  
  
Yugi nodded and the rest of the day unsurprisingly went much longer then it should have.

* * *

They walked in silence to Usagi's house and Yugi's thoughts turned back to Sailormoon. He had to ask Usagi weather she knew her or not and if he could meet with her again.  
  
Suddenly something shot at them and Yugi bowled Usagi over to prevent it from hitting them both. Yami took over and Usagi bit her lip conflicting emotions showing on her face. Finally she decided to see how strong the Youma was before she transformed and gave away her identity to Yugi.

It appeared nearby Yugi gasped "Dark Assailant!?" the deformed duel monster looked at him with hollow eye sockets the stone on his forehead glowing. Usagi stood up and pulled Yami away from it into another street, it followed and fired more daggers at them one hitting Yami grazing his leg and he fell. Usagi used this chance to run back past it luring it away from Yugi "Hey! This way!" it stupidly followed and Yugi watched the girl disappear round the corner in awe.  
  
Usagi transformed when she was out of sight. The Youma growled and drew twin swords it slashed at her and made contact with her side instantly she moved to attack it and killed it in one hit. Yugi had taken over again once Usagi had lured the monster away and now he ran after her. Sailormoon turned to face him as he skidded around the corner "Sailormoon! Are you alright?! Where's Usagi-chan?!" she nodded but a red tint started to show under her hand staining her white leotard. He ran to catch her as she collapsed. Feathers surrounded her and then he was holding Usagi.


	3. 3

_

* * *

Yugi stop pacing..._  
  
Yugi stood outside the room they had taken Usagi and it had been a while, he was started to get nervous that they might not have made it in time. "I can't Yami...what if she's..."  
  
_Usagi is not dead Yugi, I can still sense her energy but its faint..._  
  
A doctor came out and Yugi immediately went up to him getting uncomfortably close. "How is she?! How's Usagi-chan!"  
  
"She'll be fine! But I am curious to know how this happened." He somewhat glared at Yugi as if he thought he had something to do with it.  
  
Yugi laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head "well she ano...we...where attacked and someone stabbed her." He looked away '_She's hurt because of me_...' The doctor nodded and didn't question further even though he looked like he didn't believe him.  
  
"Can I see her...?" asked Yugi shyly.  
  
The doctor stepped aside and Yugi rushed past paying him no more heed.

* * *

Usagi lay on her back, a drip attached to her arm. Even in her sleep she looked sad and Yugi move to sit in a chair beside her taking her free hand in his.  
  
_Well at least it explains why the girls are helping us...and why Usagi's friend was killed in front of her...He must have been her boyfriend or something.  
_  
Yugi blushed at the mention of the word 'boyfriend' but quickly got over it "I wonder why she didn't say she was Sailormoon from the start though..."  
  
"Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." whispered Usagi slowly opening her eyes half way.  
  
Yugi gasped "Hu? But you protect people why would they get hurt if they knew you were Sailormoon?"  
  
She turned her sad eyes to face him "If people know who I am...there is more chance that my enemies will learn my true identity...then my friends...and family are in danger...as you are now...the other girls are sailor scouts too...that's why we helped you...."  
  
_'Her heart is so pure...she doesn't deserve to be so sad..._'  
  
"Who are the sailor scouts Usagi-chan?"  
  
Her lips curled into a small smile "I s'pose there's no hiding things now...One thousand years ago the planets of this solar system where all inhabitable...We lived peacefully back then, me on the moon...then one day we where attack by the Negaverse...a force of evil so strong that it killed us all...Queen Serenity defeated the evil and sent us all to the future to start our lives over at the cost of her own... About three years ago the Negaverse was reawakened and with it came a renewed war...we sailor senshi where reawakened too to fight the battle...We won and since then four more overwhelming evils have plagued our world. Each we have defeated...but now..." she choked on unshed tears and Yugi squeezed her hand. She continued shakily "Now a new threat is coming...Mamoru's death...and your arrival...and the monsters...I just don't want anyone to get hurt anymore..."  
  
Yugi bowed his head "you blame yourself for his death don't you...?"  
  
Usagi gasped and turned her head to face Yugi "h-how did you..."  
  
"Because we are so much alike Usagi-chan...Both of us have had to save the world without asking to...no-one expects you to question and when you fail you blame yourself for it...he must have been very special to you, I can see that well..."  
  
Looking back to the ceiling a tear rolled down her cheek. "He was...We where going to get married...we've even met our daughter...a while back we time traveled to save the future...but now that future isn't going to came to pass..."  
  
She cried like she hadn't since it happened. Something about Yugi made her able to talk to him, tell him everything and she felt a little better for it. Yugi just sat with her as she cried trying to comfort her as much as possible.

* * *

"USAGI! My poor baby, are you alright?!" Ikuko hugged her daughter a little to tightly and had to be pried off by her husband.  
  
"I'm fine mama...Yugi got me here pretty quickly so I'll be alright again in a day or two...the doctor said I can go home later today..."  
  
"Yugi?" Usagi's father looked over to the boy standing in the corner and scratched his chin "well at least this one is more your age." Ikuko elbowed him in the ribs and Yugi blushed. Usagi tried to hide her hurt at the comment with a smile "It's not like that papa, Yugi's just a friend."  
  
The door slammed open and Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all tried to cram in the door at the same time, all where out of breath.  
  
"What happened! My mother called me and said you where in the hospital!" Ami looked a lot less composed then usual and this made Usagi smile for real.  
  
"We where attacked on the way home...I was hurt but I'll be alright."  
  
"Usagi-chan's alright..." Mina fell to her knees from the effort of running all the way here and the relief of her friend being all right. Rei looked about to explode with rage, tears forming in her eyes but she remained quite. Makoto smiled "Is anyone hungry? I was making slice when I was called about this and thought people would like something to eat, Usagi- chan want any?"  
  
Usagi nodded and the girls looked shocked, but only for a second. "What? I haven't eaten anything since lunch!"

* * *

Later that day the girls other then Usagi along with Yugi sat in their usual place in Rei's temple. "What did you do to Usagi Yugi-san!" Minako slammed her hands onto the table putting her face inches from Yugi's and for a moment he thought he was in trouble but a huge grin spread across her face "She hasn't eaten that much for months and she's smiling!"  
  
"Ano...I didn't do anything Minako-san." He pulled his face back a little.  
  
"Well you must have done something! She's almost back to her ditzy self!" Rei crossed her arms but couldn't help but grin herself "Ever since you came its like she's gotten her soul back."  
  
Yugi blushed more then he ever had "really, I didn't do any-oh no! I totally forgot about my card! Can you girls help me look, please."  
  
Mina rested an extended finger under he lips thoughtfully "oh yeah, you told us at lunch that you'd lost your favorite card. Since you helped Usagi- chan we cant say no, right girls." The general answer was 'right.'

* * *

"Any luck over there Mako-chan?" called Rei as she stood up to stretch after a fruitless search in her designated area.  
  
Makoto shook her head also standing up straight "No...Ami-chan, how's the scan going."  
  
Ami looked up from her new mini-com "Its no use. I'm not picking up anything unusual so either its not something I can detect on my computer or its not here. The latter is more plausible because I can usually pick up objects from different dimensions easily. Yugi-san, where did you go after this alleyway?"  
  
They followed the same path as Yugi had on his arrival to this world as best as they could considering the amount of turns he made without looking.  
  
"This isn't good you guys, we cant find it and if Yugi didn't loose it while he was being chased or forget to pick it up with the others then it could be anywhere!" Minako sat down on a bus stop bench in a huff "What'll you do if we don't find it Yugi?"  
  
He shrugged "I don't know, that was my favorite card, the dark magician..." he sat down next to Mina "I'll ask Usagi-chan next time I see her if she's seen it..."  
  
Mina leaned in closer to his and elbowed him twice with a sneaky grin plastered on her face. "Hey Yugi, you like her, ne?"  
  
"Wha?" Yugi leant back away from her and blushing.  
  
"You like Usagi-chan!" the sailor scout of love said in a singsong voice "Now we just have to get Usagi-chan to move on from Mamoru-san and then you two can go out and then she'll be our Usagi again!" She balled her fists triumphantly while saying all this and Yugi skidded further back away from her, she was starting to scare him.  
  
The other girls sweatdropped "Ano Minako-chan maybe we should focus on getting Yugi home rather then getting him a date." Rei sighed, it was just like Mina to be planning such a thing but then again...She wanted her old Usagi back and that wasn't about to happen unless she found someone new and Yugi seemed almost perfect, they where so much alike. "C'mon lets go search the walk to school, you might have dropped it on the way." It was getting dark.

* * *

_"I have completed my part, have you?" commented the shadowed red head female.  
  
"Yes, is the next stage at the ready?" the shadowed silver eyed male returned. She nodded and raised her arms filling the dark room with light._  
  
Usagi sat up with a start then winced as the pain from her wound returned in almost full force. Laying back down she tried to remember the dream, this one was different somehow to the ones of late and she couldn't Keep away a sense of daja vo. Laying awake she thought about all that had happened in the last few days and smiled.

* * *

Yugi was woken early next morning by the cat Usagi had leant him to keep him company jumping onto his chest. He was up in a second and scrambled away in fright then remember that Luna was just a cat and that she couldn't hurt him...too bad. He scratched her behind the ears "Ohaio Luna...why'd ya have to wake me up this early on a Saturday?"  
  
"Because someone is at the door." She replied.  
  
At this Yugi really freaked out "Ga! You CAN talk!"  
  
"oh calm down Yugi-san, its not like I'm attacking you now is it. Now go get the door or I will attack you." To emphasize her point she extracted her nails and Yugi was gone in a flash forgetting his millenium puzzle.  
  
Unlocking then opening the door he was surprised to see Usagi on the other side. "U-Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"  
  
She shook her head "Yeah...b-but..." she blushed and that made Yugi blush and then they both laughed. "Come on in, you must be tired." He led her over to the living room where she sat down on the couch. Once he had settled on the one across from her he asked "So why are you here Usagi-chan, isn't it a bit early?"  
  
"Its silly really...I...I felt like I was meant to..." she looked up to the ceiling "like I was needed here..." Yugi nodded "Well I was going to ask you again about my card, its called the dark magician, have you seen it?"  
  
Something twigged in Usagi's mind but it wasn't enough for her to remember anything so she shook her head again. "Gomen...I don't think I have...that's why I offered to look with you..." she looked back down to gaze at him and his heart jumped unexpectedly at the warmth in her eyes as she smiled that hadn't really been there before. "Where's Luna..?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped as he remembered the talking cat that he had last seen in his room "Luna...ano...you do know she can talk, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded "Sorry about Mina covering that up...people don't usually take easily to a talking cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. I hope she didn't scare you."  
  
Yugi laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head "Ano, not too badly..." 'just to the point that I almost jumped out of my skin' he thought then raised an eyebrow. 'no snide comment...' he gasped "my puzzle! I forgot to put it on!" jumping up he began to make his way toward his bedroom with Usagi in toe.  
  
Just before they got there there was a loud crash of something breaking and an angry 'meow'. Yugi slid the door open and they both rushed in in time to see the tip of a black tail disappear over the balcony. "Luna!" screamed Usagi and she rushed forwards but sank to her knees before she got too far, clutching her side. Yugi knelt down by her side quickly. "Are you alright?!" she leant her head to the side so it leant on his chest. Without realizing he'd done it he wrapped his arms around her while looking around to see if whatever took Luna had taken anything else, he froze. Usagi made a sound that clearly suggested she was in a great amount of pain at the moment. Picking her up Yugi lay her down on the bed. "They got Luna...no...not Luna..." she whispered before passing out.  
  
Yugi watched her for a second more then put his hand where he had left his puzzle. "Damn...maybe I just knocked it under the bed..." kneeling down again he put his head to the floor to look under the bed. He didn't find what he was looking for but what he did find he pulled out to look at.  
  
Usagi stood next to a man looking to be a few years older then her, she herself looked a few years younger then she was now in this particular photo. She looked so happy, her eyes held none of the sadness they did now. "So that's Mamoru..." he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the deceased man and he scolded himself for it. Closing his eyes he tried to contact Yami and was surprised at how calm he was right now.  
  
'Yami? Can you hear me, are you alright?"  
  
_Yu...gi...?_  
  
"Yami?! Where'd they take the puzzle, do you know?"  
  
_Yugi...they're..._Yami's voice faded  
  
"What Yami?! Who's they?!" It was too late, he lost connection with his friend much to his dismay. He leant his head back on the bed with a sigh. "What did I get myself into this time..."

* * *

"Do you feel it Michiru...?"  
  
"Yes Haruka...the sea is thrashing."  
  
"And the wind changed direction, we will be needed soon..."  
  
Michiru smiled light heatedly despite the sense of foreboding welling up inside of her. "It will be good to see them again, ne?"  
  
Her lover grinned lopsidedly "Maybe...we will see..."

* * *

_It is awakening...soon...very soon  
_  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly to something wet on her forehead and focused them on Yugi. "Hu...what happened...?"  
  
Yugi smiled in relief that she was awake again, it had been hours since she had passed out and he was just about to call Ami to get her mother to come over. "You passed out..." he didn't really want to remind her about Luna, or tell her about his puzzle but he would have to. "Someone took Luna and my millenium puzzle..."  
  
Usagi didn't move she closed her eyes again tear forming in them. Trying to think straight and like the leader she was for once she tried to compose herself as well as she could before speaking "Did you call the girls and tell them about this?"  
  
Yugi cursed himself inwardly. It felt weird not having Yami there to scold him or remind him to do things. He hung his head "No...I didn't think about telling them...well except Ami-san, but that was only about you collapsing..." He felt really stupid for doing such an obvious thing as forgetting to inform the girls who could have been out looking for the few hours that he had been helping Usagi. "I'm so sorry Usagi-chan, I didn't think!"  
  
"Its alright...we'll just have to work harder. Go ring them now, say I'm calling a meeting here but don't waste time telling them what its for just get them to come quickly and I'll explain later."  
  
At the moment his friend seemed to hold so much power, maybe even more so then Yami. He couldn't help but feeling that not doing what she said quickly wasn't an option. Rushing off to the phone he called all four girls and in a matter of twenty minutes they where all sitting in the living area of the apartment even Usagi, though she had been forced to lie on the couch.

* * *

"Guys, someone came here about four hours ago and took Luna and Yugi-kun's puzzle. I presume that they took Luna because she was hampering their plans and they can use her as a hostage..."  
  
The girls all knew that no one except maybe Artimis loved Luna more then Usagi and they all knew how much this would be hurting her right now considering her state from Mamoru's death. All where surprised to see how mature she was acting in this situation.  
  
"Do we have any clues?" Rei asked, her face serious.  
  
Yugi shook his head "We just got in before Luna's tail disappeared."  
  
"Hmm the I-"Minako cut Usagi off.  
  
"Wait a minute, you where here that early?!" she was smiling broadly and somewhat evilly. To quell this Rei whacked her over the head "This is not the time Minako-chan, we need to find Luna."  
  
Makoto nodded though she looked like she had been thinking the same thing as Mina "Aha, we should go search the city while Ami-chan scans around here for any clues."  
  
They all nodded and Mina, Makoto and Rei left quickly discussing their plan of search while Ami remained sitting where she was. Slowly a blush formed on her cheeks. "So what where you doing here that early Usagi-chan?" She blurted out suddenly surprising Yugi and Usagi. Yugi personally didn't see her as they type to ask things like that.  
  
Usagi on the other hand laughed "I came over because I could feel I would be needed...and I was I think...though I didn't do much to help..."  
  
Ami nodded in understanding and smiled "I'm glad you're starting to come back to us Usagi, we've all been worried..."she trailed off then started with a new topic "So where did it happen, maybe I'll be able to pick something up that can help us."  
  
"The bedroom, I left my puzzle in there with Luna while I was answering the door."  
  
"Alright you stay in here and look after Usagi-chan, I'll check it out."  
  
Once she had gone into the other room there was an uneasy silence.  
  
"Kuso! I'm their leader! I cant just sit here and do nothing..." she sat up but Yugi put his hands on her shoulders "Don't Usagi-chan. If you don't rest now and let yourself heal then you wont be much good to anyone for a lot longer then you will be if you do!" His deep purple eyes looked so sincere and full of worry and what's more he spoke the truth, she wasn't much good like this.  
  
She lay back resisting tears "I'm sorry about all this Yugi-kun..." She had long since stopped being a crybaby and she wasn't about to turn back now "but I promise that we'll get you back to your world..."  
  
Yugi sighed, this girl was so kind and pure. He felt safe around her and trusted her fully even if they had only known each other for a few days. He smiled "Thank you Usagi-chan, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Hey guys get in here! I found something!" Ami's voice held a tint of urgency so they went as fast as they could, Yugi carrying Usagi because Ami had told her not to walk around too much and he wouldn't let her walk by herself.  
  
Upon entering the bedroom the sight that greeted them was Ami kneeling on the ground over something she was scanning. Yugi set Usagi down on the bed and knelt down beside her to see what she was so interested in and he gasped. "Hey, that's one of the Duel Monster cards that was in Jou's deck! It even has his signature so he could determine that it was his." It was the trap card, kunai with chain. Yugi's eyes widened "That means he could be here too!"  
  
"What does he look like?" Ami asked after finishing her scan.  
  
"Well, he has short blond and spiky hair," Yugi motioned how Jou's hair was styled on his own head "he's tall and has hazel eyes." Yugi laughed "He's fairly loud so I'd be surprised if he wasn't complaining about this not looking like our world and drawing attention to himself."  
  
Usagi had out her communicator and had already relayed what Yugi had said to the other three scouts and told them to be on the look out for Jou before Yugi even noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Ami-chan, you should go out and look too...I'm going to have another lay down and then I'll see how I feel and if I'm well enough I'll go out and help too..."  
  
Ami nodded and quickly got up to leave.  
  
They heard the front door close and Usagi doubled over in her sitting position "Don't tell them I'm this bad ok..."  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes with worry. The teen was obviously in more pain then she had been before and he couldn't do much about it. "But you might need to go back to the hospital again Usagi-chan."  
  
She shook her head and instantly wished she hadn't, swaying and toppling forwards. Yugi caught her and despite her weak protests he held her still, making her look up at him. Then he wished he hadn't.  
  
Her bright blue eyes sparkling with tears sent a jolt through his heart and it began to pound furiously. Usagi stopped moving as soon as their eyes meet and something familiar welled up inside her but in her weakened state she couldn't place it. "Yugi-kun..." Her soft voice was lost as he lowered his head down closer to hers and their lips meet. A shiver ran down Usagi's spine as she felt the all too familiar warmness pressed against her mouth, her mind was racing yet not with any intelligible thoughts. Yugi couldn't believe he was so bold to do this but he closed his eyes anyway as he felt her return his kiss gently.  
  
They parted to stare at each other again and both blushed deep shades of scarlet.  
  
"I'm so sorry about -I didn't mean-I mean I did, but-"He stopped talking as Usagi lay her head on his chest snuggling further into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry...I needed that...I've been living in defiance for the past six months...its about time I realized he wasn't coming back and moved on..."  
  
Yugi moved his arms around her small form instead of just hanging onto her arms. His head was screaming at him that he shouldn't be getting this close to anyone here because he had to go home but his heart said different. "Usagi-chan...are you ok?" She nodded, her head rubbing against his chest messing up her hair slightly.

* * *

That was how they sat for the next few hours until they heard the door open. Yugi jolted back to reality and picked up the now sleeping girl, placing her on the bed and covering her with a blanket.  
  
He knew better then to leave her on her own in case whatever took his puzzle and Luna came back. "Ami-san? Girls?" He poked his head out the door to see who had come and was greeted by a small black haired girl he didn't know "Ga!" he fell backwards onto his butt and the girl giggled accompanied by two more female laughs, older then the girl.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I think you scared Yugi-kun." One voice said and a woman with teal coloured hair and aqua eyes smiled down at him, her arm linked with another taller person's whom at first glance with short sandy hair looked like a man but on closer inspection turned out to be a girl. (tehe, hunksterette!)  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and smiled when they focused "Oh...hello Hotaru- Chan...Michiru-san...Haruka-San...why are you here...?"  
  
Yugi looked up at the new comers and sighed in relief "So you are friends of Usagi-Chan?" He stood up rather embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head "Gomen Nasai...I thought you where the enemy." Usagi sat up and Michiru tilted her head to the side. "Usagi-Chan, are you alright?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled again with a little more energy this time "Are things that bad that it has alerted the outer senshi?"  
  
The sandy haired Haruka looked down at the blond girl and gave her the slightest of smiles "We don't know Usagi-Chan, we just felt we had to come and somehow Hotaru-Chan found out about this little adventure and just had to come along too." She placed a hand on the slender dark eyes girl's head and she pulled a face in protest "Haruka-Papa, stop it." Haruka laughed and removed her hand.  
  
Michiru was now right in front of Yugi and she took one of his hands in both her own "So you are the one to bring our Hime back to us then."  
  
Yugi didn't know what she meant by saying 'hime' from what he gathered she was the leader of the sailor senshi but she wasn't royalty, was she? He presumed that it was some sort of term of affection so he brushed it off "Ano...Did I?"  
  
Usagi giggled softly "I suppose you did Yugi-kun, Arigatou."  
  
"Now that's more like the Usagi-Chan we know!" Minako put in as she moved into the bedroom too, bowing briefly to Michiru and Haruka and winking at Hotaru. "I didn't find anything in my area. The others will be here soon, maybe they did."  
  
Usagi hid the pain like she had for the past few months but this time with a happy face that she almost wanted to put on. "Well we'll hope so...I hope Luna is ok...and I hope they're not doing anything bad to your puzzle Yugi- Kun." Yugi had the urge to go over and hug her again but withheld the whim because of the people in the room. From what he knew of Minako if she saw anything that suggested they where closer then before they'd never hear the end of it if they denied it. He nodded and they all went out into the lounge room to talk some more.

* * *

"...so that's whats happened so far." Usagi finished after telling the three outer senshi about Yugi and the goings on of the past few days.  
  
Haruka nodded thoughtfully. "Michiru, what about your mirror?"  
  
Her lover put a finger to her chin "I haven't been called to look, but I can give it a try." She took out her Talisman and looked into its reflective glass. "All I see is darkness..."  
  
The other inner senshi had returned without finding anything so the mood in the small apartment was not a happy one.  
  
Usagi smiled "Its getting late...Michiru-San, Haruka-San, Hotaru-Chan. You can stay here too if you like...We should really call it quits for the night, I'm tired and my family is probably worried about me by now." She stood up with the help of Makoto and Haruka stood too. "I'll give you a lift Usagi-San." Usagi nodded and everyone that was leaving did. 


	4. GRRRR!

OK...just because everyone else does I'll put in a disclaimer! I don't own these animes! I just love them to death! What the heck is the point of these? I mean its FANfiction.net for crying out loud, doesn't that imply things? 


	5. 4

_Yes, come forth..._  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning feeling much better then she had the previous day. Despite the dull ache from her wound she was in top condition.  
  
Looking at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table she gasped, 11:43. She screamed her panic as she pulled on some clothes and almost fell down the stairs. She was supposed to meet the girls an hour ago. Ikuko was cooking pancakes and she smiled at her daughter finally her normal ditzy self again. "Usagi-Chan, would you like some pancakes?" she called to the fretting girl. "Your friends called too tell you that they would go on ahead without you and that Yugi-san and Hotaru-chan would be waiting for you to come."  
  
Usagi sighed and stopped her mad rush sitting down at the table as he mother put a plate of fresh pancakes in front of her. Usagi ate them with a ferocious appetite in a minute and then got up and thanked her mother before exiting the house to go to Mamoru's apartment to meet her friends.

* * *

Yugi heard the door click and Usagi poked her head around the corner to beam at him and Hotaru "Ohaiou Yugi-kun, Hotaru-Chan! We ready to go?" she punched the air above her.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, this was much more what he expected of the teen and this mood suited her much better then tears. He grinned back "Good morning Usagi-Chan! I'm glad to see you feeling better." Hotaru giggled "Can we go now? I want to find Luna."  
  
Usagi nodded, determination set on her face and she lead the way out of the apartment.

* * *

They had been searching for an hour and hadn't found anything, Yugi was beginning to doubt they'd find anything but he looked at Jou's card and then he couldn't give up. "Alright, we haven't looked in the ally I ended up in when I first came here have we?" Usagi shook her head "Ok we'll look there since its only a short distance away from here."  
  
They reached the ally behind the shop where Yugi had been but found noting until...  
  
"Yugi-San! Come here!" Hotaru called as she bent down to pick up something and handing it to Yugi. His eyes widened as he looked at the card "Red eye black dragon? But mines in my deck so-ARH!"it began to glow and get hot and he quickly threw it away just as it began to grow and misshapen. All three of the friends backed away as the light faded and left in its place the large dragon. Usagi sweatdropped at the size of it but her screaming days where over, she'd faced much scarier things then this before. "Moon eternal, make up!" she yelled and transformed.  
  
Hotaru followed suit and soon both senshi stood in defensive positions shielding Yugi.  
  
"Alright –ano—whatever you are, red eyyyed black... thingy- I am pretty sailor soldier sailor moon and in the name of the moon I will punish yoU!" Her last word turned into a scream as she abandoned her speech and ran away from the attack that was thrown at her. Saturn came in with an attack straight away after that "Ribbon Revolution!"the ribbons attacked the dragon viciously but did no visible damage. Sailorsaturn took a step back in shock "I-it did nothing!" the monster aimed an attack at her this time and it threw her backwards into the wall of the building. The girl slumped to the ground her outfit torn and burnt from the blast.  
  
"Sailorsaturn!" cried sailormoon then she looked over to the red eyes black dragon and glared "I wont let you harm any more of my friends! Silver moon crystal power kiss!" Her attack hit too leaving a mark no bigger then her hand on the dragon. Moon gasped and kept throwing her attack at it hoping to do something. She slumped to the ground in defeat, eyes wide as they all failed to do anything but make it mad.  
  
Instead of turning its attack on her like she had expected it to it fired at Yugi.  
  
Usagi could only watch as the darkness draw closer to him but just before it hit something knocked Yugi out of the way.  
  
Yugi looked up shocked, it had missed because... his eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face "Jou!" his friend grinned lopsidedly and offered a hand to help him up. "Yo, Yugi-kun."  
  
Usagi gasped as the Dragon reared up for another attack "look out!" she flung herself in the way of the attack and screamed in pain.  
  
"Sailormoon!" Yugi caught her as she collapsed. He shook her gently totally forgetting about Jou for the moment. "Sailormoon! Usagi-Chan..."  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes to smile at him "I...can beat..."  
  
"Yes you can!" Yugi narrowed his eyes "I'll help if I have to." Usagi sat up on her own and shook her head "but you'll get hurt..."  
  
Something began to shine where her heart was and the card she had found just before she had found Yugi floated out to hover between them. Usagi had completely forgotten about it and suddenly realized it was Yugi's special card. It too changed shape forcing them to part until the dark magician stood between them instead of the card. It bowed to Usagi and she felt as if it where trying to tell her something. As she always did she followed her heart and stood up. The newest monster raised his staff, powering up and Sailormoon raised her scepter as well. The silver crystal inside her broach shone now and came out of its confines and the dark magician let his attack loose on it. Instead of shattering the crystal it observed the energy and converted it into light instead of dark transferring the power to her scepter that changed form too.  
  
"Mirrored magic power, transform!" she shouted and the massive beam of converted light energy shot at the dragon. It roared in rage and pain then the crystal on its forehead was all that was left and that quickly disappeared.  
  
Usagi collapsed again and the Dark magician went back into its card form floating into Yugi's hand that wasn't supporting Usagi as she de- transformed.  
  
Jou whistled in awe "What the heck was that?"  
  
Yugi looked up remembering his friend was there now "Jou! You're really here!"  
  
Jou looked down at the unconscious girl in his friend's arms and grinned evilly "And who's the girl, does little Yugi-kun have a girlfriend?"  
  
Yugi blushed but smiled down at the Usagi "This is one of the girls who's been helping me since I got teleported here."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Jou "oh hello, are you Yugi- kun's friend that we where supposed to be looking for as well as Luna and his puzzle?"  
  
"You lost your puzzle?!" Jou yelled, wide eyed "this is really not good Yugi!"  
  
(AN: hi everyone who's read this so far, thanks for pointing out about how cramped this was scarlet moon, as I said this is my first fanfic and I'm still working out everything. I've fixed it now and added some things I was going to before I posted anything then forgot about. Anyway constructive criticism is always good. Everything will be all right in the end I hope. Ja'ne for now, Siany) 


	6. 5

"This is totally weirding me out Yugi..." Jou lay with his hands behind his head, a thin sheet covering his body on the bed. "I mean first you disappear in the middle of a duel, then when I'm dueling the same guy after we cant find you I end up here too...and here ends up being some wongo world with hot chicks running around in skimpy outfits saving the world." He laughed "If I wasn't so worried about getting home I'd love it here."  
  
Yugi lay on a mat on the ground a pillow cushioning his head. The mat hardly did anything to soften the hard floor he was made to sleep on. "Well its not actually that great considering Usagi-Chan keeps getting hurt because of me and the constant attacks from duel monster-type enemies...."  
  
"What exactly is your relationship with Usagi-san anyway?"  
  
Yugi blush for the ten millionth time in three days and laughed nervously "well-ano...that is..."  
  
Jou laughed again "You like her, don't ya." It wasn't really a question but more of a statement with no need for an answer.  
  
Yugi sighed in defeat "Yeah..." he looked under the bed his friend inhabited and saw something there. Reaching under to grab it he brought it out and discovered it to be the photo frame he had found there when he was looking for his puzzle. "But I don't want to hurt her if I leave...she already lost someone close to her and is only now coming out of the depression it caused her..."  
  
Jou nodded and removed his hands, which had gone numb. "Well Yugi, I'd just do what ya heart tells ya. Just like you trust in the heart of the cards this aint any different..." he trailed off into a large yawn and rolled over "Well buddy, we better call it a night. We'll talk again in the morning..." he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.  
  
Yugi stay up a little longer contemplating what Jou had said. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel..._ he closed his eyes too and was soon asleep.

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Yugi ran after the masked man in the tuxedo that always stayed a few feet in front so that he couldn't see him clearly, no matter how fast Yugi ran. Everything around him was blurry.  
  
Suddenly he was alone and he stopped running his heart beating in panic. "Hello?! Anyone?" The masked man appeared again and gestured for him to follow. They both disappeared behind some sort of curtain.  
  
Yugi looked down at his hands and his already large eyes widened. They where see through, all of him was see through. He was about to shout out in surprise but voices below him stopped the action. He recognized one of them as the one whom had sent him to the alternate universe, Omi. There was a woman there too but she didn't look familiar at all.  
  
"Why have you not separated your side yet? I have done mine it was not that hard." Omi crossed his arms.  
  
"I killed that fool Tuxedo Kamen, it sent their leader into despair and unfocused the others. What more was I supposed to do. Besides you only managed to get two of them." The woman's seductive voice was peppered with malace.  
  
"I-"Omi faltered "It seems we are both at fault. No matter, let us stop this childish bickering and complete the second phase. They are soon to come at our call." He pulled the woman into his arms and tilted up her head.  
  
"They will come when we call them, yes." They started to close the gap between their faces.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes. The moonlight illuminated the room and Jou's soft snoring broke the silence. The teen sat up, silvering and drenched in a cold sweat. "It was a dream?" he stared at his hands which looked solid now "Who was that man...why did he show me them...what are they going to let loose..." He shook his head in confusion "Kuso! What does all this mean!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka came running into their room at his yell which he realized was extremely loud.  
  
"What happened?!" Michiru asked turning on the light which woke up Jou who had slept through Yugi's outburst.  
  
The older man sat up with a dumb and sleepy look on his face. "Hu...? Where's the fire?"  
  
The women egnored him.  
  
Yugi bowed his head "Gomen Nasai... I didn't mean to wake you up...I just had a bad and confusing dream..."  
  
Haruka nodded "Alright then..."  
  
Michiru gasped and took out her mirror, eyes wide. "What is this?" the reflective surface was an almost swirling pitch black except for a dot of red in the center.  
  
The phone rang and Haruka ran off to answer it coming back moments later "Get dressed we're needed somewhere, scout business. Yugi-san, Jounichi- san, it was requested you come too." The scouts ran off to get changed. Yugi started to too but Jou sat there bewildered until Yugi told him firmly that this was important "C'mon, someone might be hurt."

* * *

Usagi shivered. Makoto, Ami, Rei and Mina where all spread out around the gardens searching for what Ami had found in her scan of this city at 1am, whatever she was doing up that late at night. She was supposed to be waiting for the others to arrive but she wasn't liking standing out in the night air without moving around. Considering she had been hurt lately this probably wasn't a good idea, but her duty to the earth was far more important then her well being. Finally the convertible pulled up in front of her and she smiled at its inhabitants.  
  
"Ami picked up a disturbance in this park a little while ago, apparently it was massive so she called us all here. Yugi-kun, Jou-san, you are coming with me in my search just in case something attacks." Yugi got out followed closely by his friend, the others had already gone.  
  
"What if this is a trap, Usagi-Chan?" Yugi couldn't help but thing of the dream he had just had a few minutes ago. "We haven't been able to find anything and suddenly we can, don't you find this strange?"  
  
Usagi nodded "Yes, but that's the point. We haven't found anything so even if it is a trap we have to check it out...for Luna..."  
  
Yugi felt a pang of guilt but didn't say anything. Jou was only half-awake so he remained silent.

* * *

They had only been looking themselves when Usagi's communicator beeped and Sailorvenus appeared on the screen "Usagi-an! We-ound...come qui-k" the transmission was broken but what could be heard sounded worried and urgent. Usagi's eyes narrowed in determination and transformed.  
  
This certain action fully woke Jou and he staggered backwards away from the glowing girl. "You don't see that every day. Sure is pretty though." He laughed, his hand behind his head. Yugi grabbed his arm and the three ran off to where they had worked out the transmission came from.

* * *

Mars was thrown backwards into a tree. Venus and Jupiter teamed up with their attacks, hearts and leaves plowed through the mass of little orange puffballs but more came to replace their fallen comrades.  
  
Mars swore loudly as she got to her feet and Mercury and Moon along with Yugi and Jou arrived at the scene.  
  
"Keribo!" One of Jou's eyes twitched as he saw the massive amount of creatures that was the ultimate defense in duel monsters. "And multiply!"  
  
"Stop attacking them!" yelled Yugi taking a few steps forwards and causing Jupiter to have to redirect her attack into a poor tree.  
  
Mercury's eyes widened "He's right, stop! Attacking them will only create more. That's keribo and it may be weak by itself but its almost unbeatable in numbers of this size." She had looked through all of Yugi's cards a few days back and had practically learned the game through scanning the cards and asking questions. She turned to Yugi "Is there any way you know of to get rid of them?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head then gasped and shuffled through his cards finally pulling out the one he wanted, de-spell. "If we can destroy what's making them multiply then we can destroy them. I just don't know if I can make this work or not...or even if it will work..." he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Moon smiling confidently.  
  
"We can do it. Try to activate the card Yugi-kun." The duel monsters where attacking again, exploding themselves on impact and creating more to replace them. Mercury was freezing them but it didn't last very long. All the girls stood protecting Yugi, reminding him of an actual duel, and he reached for his shadow powers. They where weak without Yami but they'd have to do. Calling upon all his might her tried to get the card to work.  
  
Green smoke started to flow from the card in his hand as it grew and another card appeared before him. One magic card nullified the other and then all that was left was a single orange fluff ball. It squeaked in surprise and fear and tried to run away but Mars got to it first and it turned into a pile of dust under her flames.  
  
They all sighed a breath of relief but it was short lived. Bright light and evil laughter surrounded Moon a few moments after their victory and then for her everything went black. 


	7. 6

"Onii-San! She's waking up."  
  
Usagi groaned and opened one blue eye slowly to see a kid leaning over her. Instantly she sat up and backed away from him much to his surprise. He waved his hands, palm facing outwards in front of his face "Hey! Don't be scared. We helped you."  
  
She realized she was sitting on a bed in what looked to be a hospital room. Sighing inwardly at being so often in the white room that meant she was hurt she leant backwards only to fall off the bed.  
  
"AAH! Miss are you alright?" the kid with blackish blue hair and matching eyes reached down to help her back onto the white bed. He smiled at the bewildered girl and stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Kaiba Mokuba and that's my Onii-San Seto."  
  
Usagi shook his hand as she looked over to the other male who was obviously much older then the one whose hand she held. Snapping her attention back to Mokuba she smiled sheepishly "Gomen, gomen...I'm Tsukino Usagi." She said noticing that she had de-transformed.  
  
Mokuba looked over to his brother who was studying the girl Usagi from behind his impassive masked expression. "Onii-San, did the doctor say anything about Tsukino-San's condition that would suggest that she couldn't get up yet?"  
  
Seto shook his head then looked away, arms crossed and him leaning against the wall. "Mokuba-kun has been quite worried about you Tsukino-San, he even got me to help when he found you in the ally next to Kaiba-corp's main building."  
  
_Kaiba-corp...thats not anything I have back home, but this looks like Japan..._ she looked out the window at the birds in the sky and the sun that was just beginning to set. A thought came to her "A..ano Arigatou...by the way do you guys know anyone by the name Motou Yugi?"  
  
Mokuba tilted his head to the side "Yugi-San? Hai, we do. He disappeared about a week ago, didn't he Seto?" Seto nodded every so slightly, his face steely.  
  
Usagi sighed "Now I'm in another dimension..." she muttered then spoke up louder "Are you guys his friends? Can you get me in touch with all the people he's on close terms with...its just I know where he is but he cant come home..."_and I cant go home..._ She felt herself sinking back into the depression that had almost completely consumed her a week ago and she forced herself to think positive like she used to. "Onegai, Kaiba-San, Mokuba-San."  
  
Mokuba was more then happy to comply despite disapproving glances from Seto. He didn't want Usagi to have to leave the hospital so he called everyone to her room. Half an hour and his task was complete, Yugi's grandfather, Anzu, Ryou, Honda and Serenity all stood in the small room along with the two brothers and Usagi. After introductions where said Usagi started what they had come there for.  
  
"How used to strange happenings are you guys?"  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow and Anzu spoke "What do you mean by strange. We're used to Yugi-kun changing into Yami-San, the shadow realm, monsters coming from playing cards-" She counted them off on her fingers.  
  
Usagi giggled, it almost sounded like her world. No wonder Yugi wasn't as freaked out as any normal person would be. He never mentioned the shadow realm before. Getting back on track she cleared her throat. "Well...ano...I'm kinda not from this dimension...my world parallels this world and an evil force sent me here...They did the same thing to Yugi-kun but he's still in my world."  
  
"What about my brother? Is Jou there too?" Serenity had her hands clamped over her chest as if she were praying. Seto snorted in sarcastic laughter "You actually believe her? I mean I can handle there being a shadow space but a whole other world..." He shook his head.  
  
Usagi stood up and walked over to Seto, looking up at him. She had to crane her neck to see his face as he was at least two feet taller then her but Seto almost cowered under her expression which held such power as only a true leader could hold "You don't believe me? I am Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon and future ruler of the earth of my world. Holder of the –ISC-- and True sovereign of light. Do you still not believe me or do I have to show you more proof?" Usagi clasped for her broach and finding it not there she let out a panicked cry spinning around to face Mokuba "Where's my broach, and my clothes that I had on earlier?"  
  
Mokuba rubbed the back of his head "Oh yeah, I forgot to give them back to you didn't I." He handed Usagi her broach and a card, which she wasn't expecting, but when she looked at it her eyes started to water and she had to wipe them dry.  
  
Turning back to Seto who was laughing his head off she narrowed her eyes and yelled out her transformation turning in a flash of feathers into Eternalsailormoon in all her ethereal beauty. This was followed by a group gasp of everyone in the room and Sailormoon showed them the card "This is Yugi-kun's Dark magician card. Now do you believe me?" Seto nodded dumbstruck.  
  
De-transforming and falling to her knees in exhaustion she smiled up at everyone's awed looks. "For about a week the girls and I have been trying to help Yugi-kun and Jou-San –yes Serenity, Jou-San is in my world too last time I checked anyway-- try to find a way back here...fat lot of help we were, we got the wrong person back here."  
  
As Mokuba helped Usagi back into bed Anzu stepped forwards "So, Usagi-San, You are saying that Yugi and Jou are in another dimension that some evil guy sent them too and the same people sent you here? And that you are some teen warrior girl?" Usagi nodded and Anzu squealed in delight "That is so cool! I men not that the boys are trapped in an alternate reality but you're a pretty sailor solder! That is so Kawaii!"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped remembering she used to be like this a few months back before...Mokuba shook her shoulder gently to get her attention since sticking his face in hers wasn't working "Usagi-San are you ok, you look sad and distant all of a sudden." Usagi shook her head and smiled "I'm alright...don't worry I was just remembering something that happened about half a year ago."  
  
"Alright, so how are we supposed to help set this right?" Yugi's grandfather asked. He was as tall as Usagi was and this had received a giggle from the girl.  
  
Usagi put a finger to her chin "Well, really I just need somewhere to stay."  
  
"Onii-San! Can she stay with us, onegai?!" Mokuba pulled on his big brother's sleeve and Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh for crying out loud..."he sighed "Alright.."  
  
Usagi giggled "Arigatou Kaiba-San."  
  
A nurse entered the room and stopped dead her lips tight until "What are you all doing here?!" she shrieked "Its past visiting hours and this girl needs rest!" She ushered everyone out and Usagi waved at Mokuba. He reminded her of her own brother. He waved back then she was alone again...alone...

(AN: Sorry I left this on a cliff hanger for so long. I had a creative block and exams...stupid exams...Sorry I'll stop ranting now. btw what does Mokuba call Seto in the jap version...is Mokuba even called Mokuba? Sorry that I'm mixing english and japanese terms and names..as I've said I've only seen the english of these)


	8. 7

Something scratched against Usagi's window, actively waking the girl and causing her body to tense in fear. It had started to rain and Usagi almost screamed as the first clash of thunder was heard and lightening illuminated the room. She never had shaken that particular fear and doubted if she ever would, even if she did somehow manage to become Neo-Queen Serenity now that her Mamo-Chan was...She shook her head to clear it and remembered the scratching on the window that had first startled her. Getting up, a little shakily at first, she moved over to it and despite the new wave of fear welling up inside that she was only just able to stem she opened it.

Something black and wet jumped past her and shook itself, flicking a fair amount of water onto Usagi in the process before it became recognizable as...

"Luna!" Instantly Usagi had her drenched companion in a death grip of a hug. After a muffled choking noise Usagi loosened her hold. "Luna..." she sobbed "what happened? Oh! I've been so worried... We searched for days trying to find you and now I'm stuck here and this must have been where you were taken and now...how did you find me?"

"Hush, Usagi-Chan...Calm down. It seems I can sense you here even more then I could back in our reality...I felt you come and was drawn here. I actually got here a while ago but after I saw that nurse yell at...where those Yugi-San's friends? Anyway I decided to wait until it was night...then you wouldn't wake up silly girl..." They both had tears in their eyes now, even if Luna was a bit more controlled.

"Why wont evil leave me alone Luna..."

"Oh Usagi-Chan...C'mon be positive, remember to never give up no matter how bad things get. We've beaten evil so many times it would be foolish to give up now."

Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Ha-hai. All right, we'll start our search first thing in the morning for anything unusual. But at the moment I'm tired..."

* * *

"Rei-Chan, Yugi-kun, its almost morning..." Ami shivered in the chill pre-dawn, moist air "Please, I can't find anything on my computer so chances that you'll find Usagi-Chan are slim..."

Makoto crossed her arms "I want to find them as much as you two do but Jou-San is freezing out here, see." She pointed at Jou who's skin was turning blue as he hadn't rugged up as much as the others had due to a lack of male clothes his size.

Yugi too was tired but Usagi had disappeared, he couldn't rest when he didn't know where she was or if she was safe. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop looking just yet."

"Me neither! Our princess is missing, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Rei's voice was starting to grow husky in the cold.

Yugi stopped walking for a second as what she had said sunk in "Princess...Usagi's a princess!" (Sorry, couldn't resist the quote.) He and Jou both looked very shocked at this new development Yugi in particular.

Minako nodded "Didn't she tell you? Oh wait, that's not something she likes to remember since Mamoru-San was...wait! I shouldn't be bring up her fiancé since you're her new love interest!" She waved her hands, palm facing Yugi, in front of her.

One of Yugi's eyes twitched 'oh yeah, Mamoru was her future husband wasn't he...wait...' "New love interest!"

Minako nodded again. "Haven't you seen the way she looks at you, the way you look at her..." the inner senshi all sighed "Why does she always get the guys attracted to her...Alan, Diamond...I'm sure there's others but they were hunkiest, even if they were both evil..."

Jou elbowed him in the chest gently a few times, looking sly. "Been busy here, eh bud?

Yugi blushed, Usagi seemed to be very popular and apparently she liked him as he realised that he liked her. When she had cheered up a little Usagi had been like a light in the dark, keeping hope alive inside of him even when his puzzle had been stolen. She had been firm in her quest to help him no matter what. These thoughts just made him want to find her more and set his resolve like concrete.

"We have to find her no matter what! We can't give up hope, that's not what she'd want!"

Rei crossed her arms and smirked "I like his attitude, reminds me of Usagi-Chan's old one. Kami know we need an optimist, other then me that is."

"Rei-Chan, don't be so arrogant!" Minako crossed her arms too and rolled her blue eyes.

"I'm not being arrogant, I'm just stating the facts in an unmodest way."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

And then they started to blow raspberries at each other, foreheads pressed together in a war of spit and tongues.

Makoto smiled "Isn't that sweet of Mina-Chan..."

Ami nodded.

Yugi tilted his head to the side "Hu?"

Ami giggled. "Usagi-Chan and Rei-Chan have always had some sort of war going similar to this. It's their way of showing they care about each other. Minako-Chan is just trying to make Rei-Chan feel better by taking Usagi's role in battle for a while."

"Oooohhh..." Yugi laughed, a huge sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

The two dukeing it out turned to face away from the other with a 'humph' each. Though Yugi could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile gracing each teen's lips despite their annoyed expressions.

The first rays of sunlight began to edge their way over the horizon and they resumed their search, new hope blossoming in all of them.

* * *

Usagi woke to birds singing outside her window and a particularly loud yell protesting being kept in one spot. The door crashed open and Mokuba rushed in followed closely behind by the mean nurse from the day before and less closely by his brother Seto who lingered at the door once he reached it.

"Usagi-San! You're awake! See I told you she was and that it'd be alright to come in, let me go!"

Usagi stifled a giggle by placing a hand over her mouth at the boy trying to get out of the nurse's hold eventually doing so and also at his brother's slightly embarrassed expression.

"Ne, it's alright. He can stay just let me get dress first, ok."

The three nodded and left her to put on one of the outfits Anzu had left for her the day before.

"Alright." Usagi walked up and down the line of people she had gathered to search, Luna following in her wake. All of Yugi's friends she had met yesterday were there along with one face she didn't recognize. "Today we must search for anything out of the ordinary. Do not leave a nook or cranny of this city unearthed!" She stopped on her way back down the line half way, faced them and giggled. "I thank you all for being as kind as to help me with this. We will have your Yugi-kun and Jou-San back here in no time."

Idly playing with one of her pony-tails as she surveyed them all, Usagi came to a decision. "Yugi's grandpa, Anzu-chan and Honda-san, will be one group. Ryou-San, Serenity-Chan and Mokuba-kun, you're another and Kaiba-San will come with me along with...er..." She stopped in front of a man with black hair and startling green eyes and stood on her tiptoes to get a good look at his face. "Hello, we weren't introduced." Settling back down she held out a hand to him. "I'm Usagi."

Gracefully he took her hand and bent down to kiss it, causing a slight blush to spread over Usagi's cheeks. "Hello Usagi-San. I am Ryuuji Otogi. It is a pleasure to meet and be able to assist you."

Usagi laughed uneasily and eased her hand out of his grip. "Sorry, but I already kinda have a boyfriend." She'd have to ask Yugi about that one later.

They all parted ways, going in their three separate directions to scan the city. Without the help of Ami's computer Usagi knew it would be a lot harder since they would have to manually search everything but she didn't mind. It wasn't that bad actually getting back into the whole evil fighting thing now that she wasn't as depressed as before. Otogi seemed very eager to talk, quite the opposite of Kaiba who showed no interest at all in this whole affair. In truth Usagi didn't really know why he was helping at all but she was still glad that he was alone. Something about him made her feel safe, same with Mokuba. She felt an instant liking to the both of them.

"If we get attacked then please look for anything that resembles a portal. I will probably be able to fend whatever it is off with my powers but I'll be completely distracted by keeping you guys safe."

Kaiba noticeably bristled indignantly at her words and crossed his arms. "I don't need some princess in a sailor suit too small for her to protect me. I can look after myself."

Otogi smirked, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "I don't know about that, you look like you've been getting soft. If you hadn't then your brother wouldn't have been able to drag you out on this search."

"Shut up, baka!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Men! This is no way to behave in a lady's presence." Usagi held her head high in mock regalness.

"Oh, sorry Usagi-San. I meant no disrespect." Otogi said. Kaiba merely looked away in a huff that made her smile.

Usagi held up her hand to stop their march. Something had caught her eye from a moment and she was sure she had heard the jangle of metal against metal. Straining her ears to hear more her head snapped to the side and she let out a small gasp. The muscles on the man clad in armor enough for two people were huge. The giant sword he carried was obviously meant to be a two handed one but he griped it easily with one. The large shield on his other arm was left at his side but the way he tensed suggested he was ready to either strike or defend at any moment. In an instant she had transformed into Eternalsailormoon.

"Kaiba-San, which card is it and does it have a special effect?" Usagi snapped in an authoritative tone that left no room for argument. Who answered her though was not who she had asked.

"Absolute Defense General!" Yelled Otogi in awe. "How the heck is he alive when he's just a card?"

Kaiba sent him a quick glare. "He can attack with his defense points. Though if you can get through his defenses then he's easy pickings. His attack power is only 1550."

"And defense?" Usagi asked timidly.

"2500."

Usagi didn't know much about the game but she did know enough to know that that was a fairly powerful monster. Taking out the Dark Magician card that was Yugi's she stiffened as she saw its attack power. "What happens when a card's power is the same as the one it's attacking?"

"Both monsters are destroyed." Kaiba was catching on as he caught a glance of the card she held but Otogi was still completely clueless. He had no clue of her powers and neither knew she could harness the power of the cards as her own though she presumed Kaiba guess as much by what she was asking.

"Red eyes black dragon has the attack power of only 2400, ne?" After a nod from both men she continued. "Then if I attack this monster I'll be destroyed along with it because it's defending at the moment. And if it attacks me I'll die too." She was amazed at how calm she was in this situation and at how much she had remembered of what Yugi had told her. She didn't have time to wonder at her mental capacity or maturity as the thing began to advance on them. She couldn't risk drawing power from another monster at this stage when she didn't know if it'd work. Then another part of the game came back to her. "Magic cards! Kaiba, I need a magic card to up both the attack and defense of the Dark Magician!"

She felt the power of Yugi's monster card flow threw her as she threw up her arms over her face and braced herself. Through cracks between her arms she watched the General bare down on her with his sword. Something heavy materialized in her hands and with a small yelp of surprise she moved her other hand to grab onto the hilt of the sword. She felt its power run through her too adding to that of the Magician and grinned in triumph. She had gotten through to Seto. With all her might she parried up with the weapon to block the attacking monster's own and found herself a match for it.

"Usagi-San! I used the magic card Sword of Deep-Seated! It increases your attack and defense by 500 points each. You can beat it now, attack!"

Overpowering the large human-like creature she took a few steps back to distance herself slightly. It couldn't move as fast as she could. In a flash she had raised the sword above her head and closed her eyes, gathering energy for the attack. "Mirrored magic power, transform!" She yelled and slashed downward in the direction of the now defending monster. The strip of power that she sent out of the blade hit the monster straight on and she laughed in satisfaction when it was turned to dust leaving only the dark crystal and a pile of dust as a reminder of what had happened.

Walking up to the crystal she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. Going back to the two men she smiled up at Kaiba. "Thank you Seto-San. You are good at keeping your head in a bad situation. And you too Otogi-san you gave me some of the information I needed and since you didn't know about this and didn't run away I'm saying you have a lot of courage, or you froze, either way I'm happy about."

Kaiba blushed a very faint red and looked away quickly. "I've dealt with things like this before. I've had to rescue Mokuba a couple of times so it's really not a big deal."

Usagi nodded. "Alright. I've just had an idea. If this actually works don't follow me and go tell the others to stop searching and that I'll have your friends back in no time, k. Oh, and I'm borrowing this Seto-San. I'll send it back with Yugi-kun." She held up the sword indicating what she meant.

It was a far-fetched idea but it was worth a try. Calling on the power of the Dark Magician, Kaiba's magic card and her Imperium Silver Crystal she searched the crystal for any traces of dark magic to form portals. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened her eyes and threw the thing into the air and it expanded into a huge oval of darkness. Taking in a deep breath she smiled at the men and jumped in, Luna trailing behind.


	9. 8

"Alright now we have to have a rest. It's no good if we're too tired to fight something if it comes for us." Ami had sat herself down on the ground. It was now evening and they had been up since midnight. Yugi himself was only going on pure adrenaline and his second wind was fast running out. "If we haven't found anything by now we need to retire for the night to rest and think things over. I found the stone from that Keribo and I'm going to analyze it for anything that can help us. We'll meet back here in the morning ok."

Everyone was too tired to argue with her at the moment. Even Rei had to admit Ami was right. They wouldn't be able to defeat anything if they were too tired to fight it.

Jou was asleep on his feet and had to be helped into Haruka's car. The outer senshi had encountered their own battle that distracted them long enough for the battle with the keribo to have finished before they got there. They had the set out to search the city for any other stray monsters rather then help the inners find Usagi. Yugi sat quietly on the way back to the apartment and once there went back to the bedroom he shared at the moment with Jou who was already asleep.

He desperately needed to sleep too but he had so many things running through his head. The dream of the night before, Usagi disappearing, the monsters. He was so confused about everything he needed more information...

It was the same masked man as the night before but this time he wasn't running away. The stood facing each other and slowly he extended his gloved hand towards Yugi. On impulse he took it and once again they were looking down at the couple, Omi and Oni.

"When will they be here? We are ready for them." Purred Oni as she reclined back on an old block of stone.

"Patience my love. Is he ready?"

Oni nodded and licked her lips. "I'm bored..."

And then they where gone and Yugi was facing the mysterious stranger again. There was something familiar about the man. "Who are you?" He asked.

Slowly he reached up and removed his mask. Yugi gasped and took a step back. "Mamoru! But Usagi said you where-"

Mamoru smiled gravely at the younger boy and waved a hand over his own chest. "I cannot stay long. You seem perceptive to the spirit world and that allows me to contact you. They will notice I am gone soon and I do not wish that. They are ready for you all. They know your strengths and weaknesses." He talked quickly and urgently. "Call for Pegasus! He can help you find a way here. You have a connection with the ancient Pharaoh that spans beyond that of you puzzle! Remember!" A faint voice sounded in the distance and Mamoru dissolved into the nothingness around them.

"Call for Pegasus? What does that mean? When! Pegasus, are you here too?" This dream was starting to feel too real for his liking and Yugi would have given a lot to wake up. "Pegasus?" His voice echoed and a neigh answered.

"What do you wish of me, one from another world? I am Helios of Elissian." The winged horse said after landing gracefully before Yugi. Yugi stumbled away in surprise and started wide eyes at the creature. The horse laughed. "Perhaps you will find my other form a little more relaxing." Pegasus's body began to shift and change until a boy stood in his place. "Now, my friend, what did you want?"

"I-er..." Stumbling over his words he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomen Helios. A man named Mamoru told me to call for you. I didn't expect you to come here in my dream. This is a dream, right?"

Helios nodded grimly and looked past Yugi into the black space surrounding them. "Yes, it is. Your dreams of late have been troubled young Yugi. I am the protector of dreams in this reality and have visited yours in curiosity. For a time I was not able to enter you mind because something blocked me, why is it I can now see you. No matter, what did Mamoru-San tell you to ask me about?"

"He said that you could help us find a way to get to our enemies, that I am connected to the spirit by more then just my millenium puzzle. I don't see how that helps though."

Helios looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "He was the entity that blocked my access to you dreams? Your mind was strange when I entered it, one of the rooms was empty...maybe...Yes, that is it! You will need to wake and call the scouts to you. For this venture you will need their help. Call me again when you are ready. Don't worry, I will come in reality." He gave Yugi one last smile then turned to leave.

Yugi woke with a start and sat up. That was certainly and interesting dream. He remembered Helios's instructions and quickly shook Jou out of his slumber to help in the gathering of the scouts.

Twenty minutes had them all gathered. Ami was still tampering with her computer. "I think I know how Usagi-Chan could get to where we want to go. The energy that this crystal radiates would create a portal when combined with the powers of her own crystal."

"Who knows, maybe she'll stumble across it by accident if she trips and drops both of them." Muttered Rei. She was not happy about being woken after only a few hours sleep.

"Rei-Chan. You know Usagi isn't the klutz she once was, Minako on the other hand..." Ami trailed off and avoided eye contact with the sailor soldier of love who was looking slightly annoyed but keeping it to herself.

"Yugi can you just call Pegasus and get this over with. I want revenge on the fiends who stole our princess from us!" Haruka had her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles where white and Michiru had to pry them open.

Yugi nodded and stood up. "Pegasus? Helios? We are ready now."

The winged horse did not materialize this time, instead his voice just echoed around them and everything seemed to distort in waves. "Very well." Blinding light covered the walls of the apartment living room and when Yugi let his arms relax back to his sides instead of shielding his eyes he smiled at where they were.

The girls were looking around the small room with assorted toys littering the floor in confusion. "This is the inside of my mind." He informed them. It had been a while since he had been here himself. Helios had somehow taken all of them here. With a gasp he ran to the door leading out to the corridor that separated the two chambers of each spirit and sighed in relief when he saw that the other door was still there.

"We have to navigate the maze of Yami's mind..." Whispered Yugi and Jou groaned. Even if the Pharaoh had regained some of his memories, his mind was still a mess. The group made their way through the hallway and Yugi opened his other half's door and froze.

"Yugi, you are a simpleton..." commented Rei in awe. The maze of Yami's mind was more complex then it had been in ages. Comparied to it Yugi's one room filled with toys was extremely simple and all he could do was nod in agreement. This was going to be one long journey.

* * *

Sailormoon found herself staring at a yellow brick wall as she ascended her sixth flight of stairs. Her bout of intelligence had run out and the sword she was carrying was starting to get heavy. Luna had strayed too far away and ended up going in the wrong direction leaving the girl once again alone. That seemed to be happening to her too much these days.

Turning back down the stairs she took a left at the bottom and went under an arch. A flat area spanned beyond it and she decided it was as good a place as any to stop and rest for a few minutes. Her stomach gave a loud growl and she groaned wishing she had something to eat right about now.

"Usagi?"

Her eyes drooped and she didn't notice the voice for a moment before jumping up and spinning to face the speaker.

"How'd you get here? What's been happening?" Yami asked taking a step towards her. He looked worse for wear supporting several cuts and bruises.

Sailormoon's eyes watered and she flung herself at the spirit in tears, clinging to him. Yami, not knowing really what to do in this sort of situation just patted her on the back. When she let go and stood back, head bowed in apology she had stopped crying.

"Usagi-Chan, how did you get here and what has happened since the puzzle was stolen?" He asked a little more kindly then he usually would. "And where did you get that sword?" He added noticing the weapon she was lugging around with her.

Sailormoon smiled sadly. "We lost Luna and found Jou-San...I was sent to your world and then figured out how to create a portal with one of those gems on the monsters and that lead me here. Where is here?"

Yami laughed. "Ironically this is my mind."

"Mind?" Sailormoon raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean this is your mind?"

"Exactly what I said. This maze represents all the questions I have and how confused I am. I know very little of my past and what I have managed to find out only brought up new questions."

Sailormoon nodded and smiled as best she could to comfort the lost man. "Well, have you any idea how to navigate this place?"

Yami sighed and loooked up at the darkness above them. "Not really. Though something seemed to pull me to you, so maybe I can find the others the same way. We have a better chance if we're all together."

Sailormoon's smile was real this time as she began to walk towards an archway she hadnt gone through yet. "It took me a while to remeber my past too. Sometimes though when you do find it, you dont want it..."

* * *

"Why do I feel like we're going around in circles?" Asked Venus after they had been wandering for what seemed like hours. "It all looks the same I cant even tell anymore!"

"We probibaly are..." Yugi resigned to the fact and sat down to rest his tired legs. "At least we havent run into any traps yet. The ones I've encountered in here were dangerious."

"I cant get a reading on a map of this place...my computer doesnt have enough memory to do the calulations."

"We havent even found Usagi yet! Dammnit!" Uranus added and punched one of the many yellow brick walls. Cracks began to form in the seemingly solid surface and it just crumbled into dust. She stood back a step and laughed disbelievingly. "O...k..."

"Looks like you found another path." Said Neptune and linked her arm with the other senshi. "Well, lets go! It cant be as bad as any other path we could take."

There was a cheer of agreement and the group moved into the darkness.

* * *

Sailormoon stopped walking and looked around her with a slightly frantic expression on her face. "Did you hear that? It sounded like laughter!"

Yami shook his head. "No. Maybe you're imagining things."

"Maybe." She did start walking again but didnt look completely convinced. There was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that they were walking into a trap.

"C'mon, we'll go left at that intersection." They rounded said corner and bumped into something. It was reletively dark but then lights flared and illuminated everything.

A stadium? They were in a stadium! The ground underneath them shifted and then they began to rise. The platform began to shift and break into two. Sailormoon gasped and reached out to Yami but by the time she did they were too far away from each other to reach.

"What the heck is a duling arena doing here!" Shouted Yami looking around.

Laughter filled their ears and Sailormoon cowered. "So you finally made it to our little peice of your world, Yami." Uttered the blue haired man raising on the other side of the arena.

"We wondered just how much longer you intended to make us wait." The red haired woman on the other side added. "So we meet again, Princess Serenity."

Sailormoon was now fully wide eyed and showing her fear in waves. "Oni!"

"Oh, you remember me! Then you'll really be sruprized at our next few tiny additions." The woman stepped aside to reveal two figures hanging from the wall.

"Yugi-" Sailormoon froze at who else was there. "Ma...moru..."

"Usagi! You have to keep it together or else they'll have an advantage over us!" But Yami's call fell over deaf ears and Sailormoon just stood there, staring in disbeliefe.

"Mamoru...is he alive! What have you done to them! Give them back! Give them back..." She trailed off and sank to her knees, tears falling freely down her face. "...Give them back..."

Yami's eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at the pair now smirking over at them. "Do as she says or face my wrath."

Oni laughed, the sound high pitched and piercing. "Aw, is poor wittle Yami missing his Aibou? Fine, you can have them back." A missleading smile spread over her beautiful face. "If you win them. We will dule. I presume you have battled like this before. They will be the ones to take the damage you resieve in our dule. Each time you loose life points a part of them disapears. If you loose all your life points, you loose them too and they will be lost in the shadow rhelm for all eternity."

"But Usagi has never duled before in her life! She's never even seen a real dule being played! How do you expect her to be able to keep her most loved one alive!"

Omi smirked "If she wants him back then it is the only way. As with you and your Yugi over here."

"But-"

"I need cards then." The small but somehow strong voice of Sailormoon cut through Yami's protests. Standing up she had a detemind expression on her face, despite the fear and uncertainty that still reflected in the depths of her eyes. "I-if you want me to duel then I'll need cards since I don't have my own...Except two."

"Usagi..." Yami trailed off, steming his protectiveness of the girl. He knew what Yugi felt for her, he didn't think it was love but his other half did care a lot for her. Instead he held his head high, to face the man who'd started the whole mess for him and drawing his own deck, minus their favorite card, which was currently in Sailormoon's posession and better off staying there. She'd need at least one really good card and who knew what choises they'd give her.

Sailormoon was soon franticaly searching through the wall of cards that was fast rushing upwards, showing more and losing others. She almost misses Monster reborn, which she was certain she needed, remembering something about only being able to have one in her deck. Change of heart and fissure were two others she thought she's need and took thoes too. She tried to remember how many of each type she's taken to get an even spread, recalling things she was sure she's forgotten. Her makeshift strategy was effect cards, picking anything that was darker brown and looked good. Man Eater Bug came up a few times and she picked them all, liking that they killed off a monster on the other side of the field when flipped.

Soon she was done and found herself panting a little. She had to get everything right, Mamo-chan was a stake, as well as Yugi-kun and she couldn't let either of them get hurt. Goodness knows what she's do if it came down to choosing between them. Duty or true love? She wasn't even sure Mamoru was alive, though she could see his chest moving ever so slightly. Her hreat ached and she wished nothing more then to hold him, and him to hold her back and be warm and tell her he loved her. Setting her expression to detemination again she took a deep breath. "I'm ready now."

Oni laughed, the sound high pitched and piercing in her amusment. "Well then let the duel begin. My love, would you like the honour of begining?"

Omi smiled at his red haired conterpart before turning a smirk on Yami and placing three cards face down, one a monster, two magic or trap. Battle city rules, eh? Yami could deal with that, though it would make it a little more complicated for Usagi with the extra rules. "My turn next, then." He stated firmly and mimicked Omi's own move.

Oni only placed down a magic or trap card, making Yami narrow his eyes at the tactic. This was a team dule, after all. He wondered for a moment who the other two were using as their sacrifices but knew he'd find out when the first lot of damage was inflicted on them.

Sailormoon's turn was next and she hesitated, reading and rereading over the cards in her hand, eventually setling on placing one magic or trap face down and another the first card in play to be placed in defence mode.

The dule had begun and it was only going to get worse from here.


End file.
